Rising to the Top
by RainRaider351
Summary: Who is your favourite female band? No not a girl group, a band...Lucy didn't think so either, which is why she is planning to change all that. She wants to be good enough to play alongside bands like the Dragon Slayers and make History. This is her journey on how she wants to reach the top.
1. Gathering the band

**Hello there readers! I know another band Au but...guys it's fun to write. Now I love rock bands and they, in my opinion, are the best. Everyone has different taste though but if you're unsure about it an example would be Green Day is a punk rock band, Paramore is rock. You catching my drift? Enjoy.**

**PS**

**If you think this chapter is rushed(like I do) it is because I plan on giving all the girls their own arcs in the story. Plus there is only so much I can write without revealing too much...**

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail.**

The sun shone down on the small continent of Fiore, Magnolia was bustling with excitement for the fantasia parade and festival was happening on Sunday and Magnolia was going to be hosting a huge music festival in the following weeks Many bands and producers and scouts were already infesting hotels in preparation as well as fans.

**000000000000000000000**

Monday~

What's your favourite all female band? No a band that all play instruments? No, Lucy didn't either.

Lucy Heartifilia flipped through her rock magazine and saw a flashy all female rock band hogging most of the page. The girl frowned when she saw the make-up and clearly over done outfits, to her it cried for attention and seemed to be completely missing out on the actual music. Lucy felt the need to face plant the table and burn her magazine until a bit of pink caught her eye. She yet agin flipped the page to see the 'Dragon Slayers', one of her favourite rock bands that she idolised along with the 'Zodiacs'. Back to topic she noticed her pink haired celebrity crush Natsu Dragneel had made a comment on the female group,

"They seem to have bite but no roar"- That man and his dragon references -" They just missed the the point, have they even made a song yet?"

Lucy blushed, the thought of her dream man having such a similar mindset? Why were they not married? When she finally came out of her fantasies, she knew she agreed with her idol and couldn't help but think she could do better. She wrote songs along with the music acquired for the genre and she also had the look she glanced down at her outfit she was wearing worn out black jean shorts, a sleeveless 'Fairy Law' shirt, black calf boots and an oversized opened black and dirty white check shirt. Lucy had her golden blonde hair tied up aside from her bangs which framed her face.

Lucy laughed to herself, she didn't even try, this style was encoded into her now. Lucy was currently preparing for a school festival that was so big and popular that students could come in their own comfortable clothes to prepare for it. Many people from all over came due to the amazing rides and games that take place on campus. However, Lucy purposely finished her work quickly to spy on the casually dressed students.

Wondering why? Well Lucy knew she could do better than them girls in the magazine and she wanted to make a band and prove her dreams worthy. The problem was Lucy didn't have any friends and had only started learning the electric guitar. She decided to use this as an opportunity to seek out possible band mates, she knew the person she needed when she saw someone proudly decked out in rocker gear.

Lucy already had one lead, a girl she reluctantly decreed the biggest 'Dragon Slayer' fan she had ever met. Or should she say the biggest Gray Fullbuster fan she had ever met. Yes, the girl was obsessed but hey, Lucy didn't judge. As long as it wasn't her Natsu. Anyway the girl's name was Juvia Lockser, the star of the swim team and upon her arrival to the pools Lucy wasn't disappointed when she saw Juvia in black ankle boots, dark blue skinny jeans with a denim blue baggy jacket with a 'Dragon Slayer X791 Fiore band tour' shirt underneath. Lucy felt like squealing, like her this girl was a fan from the start!

Lucy began to approach the girl with rippling curly blue hair and matching deep blue eyes. Lucy held out her hand and tapped the girl on her shoulder. Juvia turned around and jumped slightly and Lucy immediately dived into a conversation.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt but I couldn't help but notice your Dragon Slayer band shirt! I have the same on at home did you get it from the concert when they were on their first tour aswell?" Lucy needed to know if this girl attended the concert or bought this from the store. Her fellow band mate should be able to experience a hard core rock concert.

"Of course! Juvia attends every single concert they have in Magnolia. I thought I was the only one, what's your name?"

"I'm Lucy and I already know you. Are they your favourite? I heard you like one of the band members."

"Yes they are Juvia's favourite! Juvia is in love with Gray-sama, Gray-sama is the best and is amazing on the bass! Juvia was so inspired by Gray-sama that she learned the bass too! Why do you like Gray-sama? Juvia does not tolerate love rivals!"

Lucy openly would admit she was scared. Such a nice talk had turned into the girl staring at her burning holes into head-wait did she say she played the bass?

"Uh, no no! My eyes are on the lead singer, Natsu, have no fear!" Juvia gave out a sigh of relief and then smiled at the girl, "So Juvia, you play the bass that's pretty impressive."

"Thank you Lucy-san, it's nice to know I'm not the only fan." She smiled, "Do you play any instruments?"

"Well I am learning the guitar but I've always been pretty good at singing and writing songs and music." The blonde smiled sheepishly.

The blunette's eyes widened and she blushed shly, "Uh, Lucy-San do you happen to write any guitar music Juvia could play? She loves to practice! Juvia wants to be good enough to play and impress her Gray-sama!" All the shyness was replaced by determination as she declared her dream proudly to the girl she just met a few minutes ago. However with the blink of an eye Juvia realised they weren't the only ones by the pools and heard the crude giggling of the group of her fellow team behind her.

Juvia ducked her head down and a depressed aura filled around her, one even shouted "Dream on Rain Woman! As if someone as hot as that guy would even want to share a a room with you!" The laughing began to increase.

Lucy frowned at the obvious display of bullying, where were teachers at times like this?

"Hey!" Lucy called, the giggling stopped and the group, plus Juvia, stared at the her. "Why don't you shut up! What gives you the right to step on someones dreams? I think it's a great and very original dream that can be achieved! What's your dream? If Juvia wanted bitches like you she would have bought some dogs."

The bitch crew retaliated with hair flicks and the 'tsk' noises. However, all was ignored because Lucy grabbed Juvia's wrist and pulled her out into the corridor.

"Juvia thinks you shouldn't have done that, you really really shouldn't have done that-"

"Juvia, I would allow you to play my sheet music on one condition."

Juvia tilted her head to the side, "Juvia is confused. Aren't you going to tell me about what just happened? Let Juvia warn you-"

Lucy mimicked the head tilt with a glint on mischief in her chocolate brown eyes, "What just happened?"

"That incident with them girls- oh," _'so we're going to pretend to forget',_ Juvia smirked slightly_._

"The condition is for you to be a member of my band."

"What!?" Juvia reeled back staring incredulously at the blonde.

"I don't find your dream stupid Juvia, in fact it's perfect. My dream is to be the lead of the best all female rock band of our generation- heck of all time! I want to knock them fakers off the top. However I need a band of equally dedicated members like me." Lucy looked expectantly at Juvia but frowned when she started to sheepishly take a few steps back.

"But Lucy-San, Juvia's dream to perform for Gray-sa-"

"But Juuuuviaaa," Lucy whined. "Don't you see? If we reach the top we're guaranteed to meet him and play for him!"

Juvia stayed silent, it sounded too perfect. How would they do it? This was probably the only shot she had...for her Gray-sama.

"How will Lucy do this?" Juvia needed to be sure this band was reliable.

"Well I need a band that love rock! My plan is to find three good band mates by Friday, and spend all Saturday and most of Sunday practising with them and finally perform as a group, playing my music of course, in the evening. I did some research and lots of music scouts will be in Magnolia this weekend for the music festival in a few weeks. The probability they will come to our school Fantasia festival is 86% and if we are amazing the likeliness we'll get scouted is 60%!" Lucy panted, completely out of breath.

Juvia sweat dropped slightly at the accurate estimates. "So, is Juvia the last band member?"

"Nope your actually the first."

Juvia fell face first.

"But don't worry Juvia! I'll find two other band mates and come find you Friday. Have faith in the leader, here is some sheet music. Start practising, we need to slay that concert if we want to be able to match up to the Dragon Slayers," and with that she placed the music in Juvia's hands and sped off down the hall in pursuit of the second band mate.

Juvia stared after Lucy with a small smile, a girl who wanted her to achieve her dream. She didn't laugh at her, she invited Juvia along with her. Juvia read over the music very impressed and spoke quietly after Lucy, "Even if Juvia just met you...she somehow knows you can do it."

000000000000000000000000

Wednesday~

Tuesday was a day of hunting, the day had flown by and Lucy felt the operation failing. At the end of the day Lucy collapsed into a chair in the library and face planted the desk sighing in defeat. That's when she saw it. A flash of blue and black dodging between the aisles of book.

After some stalking Lucy thought the girl was perfect, it was like she had a spotlight shining down on her. Strapped to her back was a guitar case filled with stickers of rock bands, and a noticeable Dragon Slayer sticker out sizing the rest.

She was even reading one of Lucy's favourite books. The girl was standing in one of the aisles in the library flipping through a book called 'The Fateful Encounter' oh the irony. The girl was short and had wild-wavy blue hair that was pulled back by and purple headband with the exception of two rouge bangs that framed her face.

She was wearing a purple 'Phantom Lord' with a cropped black leather jacket. She had ripped leggings and worn purple converse. Not the most matching style, Lucy noted, but she still gave off signs of a rocker and she can definitely play an instrument.

Lucy decided to dive on in.

"Hey there, I love that book your reading." Nice and slow.

"Oh I'm sorry here you can have it!" She jumped frantically thrusting the book in my hands and backing off.

"No, please come back I need you!" Lucy fell to the floor and latched onto the short girl's leg.

"Eek! Please get off I'll do anything!" She pleaded.

"Anything?" Lucy parroted smirking slightly. However she still felt very guilty for taking advantage of this girl. The petite blunette's hesitated before slowly nodding.

"Well, judging by your guitar case their I'm hoping you can play and looking at your shirt and outfit you enjoy some Rock correct?"

Easing up slightly the girl nodded and added "I've been playing guitar since I was seven."

Lucy grinned broadly at that and began to stand up, "I want you to join my band, my dream is to be the lead of the best female rock band! I just need the band mates to take me there."

"That sounds really fun...but, I get stage fright. People will laugh at me."

"Then don't worry about them, you have friends supporting you."

"I don't have any-"

"You have me, and if you join you will also have Juvia and the mystery band mate number three."

The girl didn't need to think, "I will join on two conditions!"

Lucy was practically jumping with joy. "What is it?"

"One, you are not to blame me if I freeze up on stage embarrass the band and ruin your dreams."

"A little dark there, but done."

"And secondly, you must be my best friend."

This was a very lonely girl with no friends, bullied in the past she just faded into the background in high school and now no one cares. Lucy blushed a bit before nodding furiously and hugging the girl. After some laughing and talking about books and music Lucy learned that the girl was called Levy McGarden and she was a bit of a metal fan however she mainly stayed with rock.

Lucy gave her best friend the sheet music and went home.

00000000000000000000000

Thursday~

Nothing. No one. No sign of drummers anywhere. Why oh why? Lucy had come across other rockers, however they couldn't play the drums. They either couldn't play at all or played the instruments that Juvia and Levy had already covered. Lucy even went for the kids who played the drums but to her horror they were all male.

Her hope was draining, she only had today and tomorrow and to make it worse the teachers had caught onto her slacking and now she was stuck in the student council room filing papers to give to the president, Erza Scarlet.

Lucy felt very alienated, she was the only one in dark clothes. After another half hour she began to hear tapping. A familiar drum beat in a song by the Dragon Slayers, always staying in beat Lucy heard this person go off into a whole series of rock bands...Fairy Law, Saber Tooth, Blue Pegasus even Tartotos. A band that didn't receive much attention as it was in the shadow of the band E.N.D.

Lucy's eyes began to search for the drummer in disguise and it just so happened to be the red haired beauty herself. Student council president Erza Scarlet was a drummer?

Lucy immediately stood up with her finished papers, eager to speak with the brown eyed woman. Stopping in front of her desk she placed the papers down, Erza stopped what she was doing and raised and eyebrow at the stack of papers before her.

"You do realise this isn't all of-"

"Are you a drummer?"

The red head stopped and flushed pink and looked and saw that everyone had stopped to stare at her.

"O-of course not! That is not professional of the school council president." She stuttered turning back to her work. Everyone else followed suit.

Lucy however stood there before leaning over to whisper, "I know you don't wear the clothes but I noticed you could play the beats to various different rock bands."

"Please forget you heard," she mumbled miserably.

Lucy couldn't understand, why not she was perfect, Erza probably knew more songs than she did, she-

"You see I get very embarrassed and I'm not very proud of my passion."

...wait a minute...she wasn't...proud?

"Say what?"

She felt like she had just been hit by lightning and she slinked off back to her plastic chair.

00000000000000000000000000

Friday~

Lucy wanted to die. She had talked to Juvia and Levy, they had warmed up to the idea of the band and each other and had practised on Thursday night. Lucy had broke the news of possible failure to the girls and now Friday was drawing to a close she wanted to cry. Erza was her only option but Lucy didn't want to pursue her because she felt Erza had too much to lose. She had also told this to the girls so they wouldn't take it upon themselves to approach Erza.

When the final bell rang Lucy sighed in defeat.

After a long walk home she opened her door to see...Juvia, Levy and Erza?

"Guys, why are you here?"

"To practise of course," Levy cheered.

Lucy turned to Erza and she nodded in agreement.

Lucy smiled meekly, "What made you change your mind?"

"Well your friends here approached me and told me of all your dreams and goals. I felt so inspired to be an individual and have dreams like you and I have decided, I wish to be the best drummer. I believe I have what it takes to beat the likes of Minerva and Jellal."

The three girls ogled Erza in admiration.

Juvia finally spoke up, "Should we start practising?"

Everyone cheered and and went to the garage to practise.

"Wait a minute, how did you guys get into my house?"

**_Band Log_**

**Lucy- Vocals, Songwriter and Guitarist-in-training**

**Levy- Lead Guitar**

**Juvia- Bass**

**Erza- Drummer**

**Performances: 0**

**Destinations: No where yet**

**Fans: None yet **

**~notes~**

**The band has come together, we need to practise our butts off to be good enough for the Fantasia!...Wait a minute, we still need to sign up! ~Lucy**


	2. Dirty little secrets

**Hey Readers, a shorter chapter but there was only so much to write. I hope you either agree on the band name or pick one yourself. This chapter is more of the girls breaking that acquaintance barrier and delves into how bad they have it for the band of morons- oh I mean the Dragon Slayers. **

**Disclaimer, I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chaos would describe it. Before they could start the girls had to break through the awkward conversation boundary and to add on they didn't have all the instruments. The guests, with the exception of Levy who always carried her instrument, had to make their ways home and return with their respective instruments. The girls nearly fainted when they saw Erza weightlessly carry her HUGE drum kit around like it was nothing.

The Fantasia was coming close and there was a huge rumour that the Dragon Slayers had arrived and may be attending. It set the young girls' minds into an overdrive of fan girling and hormones, well the latter was more exclusive to Lucy and Juvia.

However, Lucy had also seemed to miscalculate the rhythm of the drums and the beat was out of sync and things needed to be redone. Erza and Levy buddied up to fix the error whilst Juvia patted Lucy's back trying persuade her out of her emo corner.

"Don't beat your self up Lucy-san."

"Yeah Lu-chan, nobody's perfect."

"But still.." The blonde mumbled into her arms.

"But nothing. Our friends are right, and this band will not be reliant on you but on all of us." The stern voice of Erza spoke.

"..."

"Do I make myself clear Lucy?"

"..."

"Lucy!" They all screeched causing the blonde to cower in fear.

"Hai, sorry guys I'll try. Now let's figure this out!"

An hour had passed and the girls where half way through the song, Erza hit her maroon drums whilst levy strummed her orange electric guitar in sync with Juvia who played her royal blue base guitar. Whilst singing Lucy's eyes trailed over to her pale pink electric guitar that sat vacantly in the corner of the room, she shook her head in frustration. It will take a while before she could confidently play whilst singing, she didn't want to be just vocals but a playing member like her friends but time would tell.

Lucy poured her heart and soul into the words of her song, it had been picked for a reason. It was carefully picked so the audience would echo her voice when she told them. It would catch and draw in peoples attention, it carried an enjoyable beat and if performed to its max it could easily catch the attention of some sort of music scout.

The girls practised and perfected the song all Friday and Saturday morning. It didn't seem like much but Erza didn't have much to learn and considering how long Juvia and Levy had been playing and had all week to practice they all had it in the bag.

Lucy had made a checklist on their ladder to the top and had already made a band log to record their success, it was like a journal for the band. They could write down whatever notes they felt relevant. She had even thought of using this as inspiration for the side novel she was attempting to write, however this was just for her to know.

The next step on the list was to sign up to perform in the Fantasia, this job was left for the student council president, Erza who had the whole organisation of the Fantasia wrapped around her finger.

Erza had hired a beat up old black van to hold their instruments they had awkwardly piled in and squished together in the vehicle with a series of strawberry air freshners, courtesy of Erza, that clogged up their noses. As soon as Erza's foot hit the gas pedal she, drove like a total madwoman, she drove them to the Fantasia grounds. Levy was confident they had drove through a result of five red lights and almost hit a poor old guy in the wheel chair.

when the wheels of the vehicle screeched to a jerking halt the three passengers crawled out hugging the floor in happiness.

"Thank Mavis, solid ground!"

"Erza-San who gave you your driver licence?" Juvia asked eyes spinning.

"I was awarded it after competing in some race car tournaments and ranking first place and becoming a national champion."

"..."

"Anyway enough about me lets sign us up."

"Good idea Erza," Levy praised. She stood up and staggered slightly, however she felt okay since now there was only two of everything and not four.

Juvia followed suit and climbed up the entrance steps but still in a state of daze walked into the glass of the entrance door mistaking it for being open.

Lucy laughed, "Oh Juvia." With that the blonde confidently walked forward into the building, or so she thought. She was surprised when she felt her forehead whack of the glass and she collided with the ground.

Levy stopped at the top of the steps and sighed in disappointment at the two versions of her friends. "Guys maybe you should try and open the door?" She chided sarcasticly.

Levy put her hands on the handle and pulled. Locked. "What?" She pulled again and again and actually propped her foot on the door in some attempt to make it budge. Levy growled in frustration and started to kick at the door whilst pulling, with the stress her vision began to triple again. In shock her grip loosened on the handle but her leg still tried to push, with the movement she stumbled back and tripped over Lucy's body and and fell back down the steps and fell with a thud.

Erza stood oblivious to her messed up friends and walked into the building, by _pushing _the glass door open.

By the time she had returned the blonde and blunette's had recovered and were sitting on one of the picnic benches. It appeared she had come in the middle of a heated discussion,

"All I'm saying is Natsu has the body, the talent, the face and nice guy personality he's like the total package...he seems like he'd be possessive in the bedroom too if you know what I mean..." The once passionate blonde had now drifted off into some perverted fantasy of being ravished by her crush while Levy wriggled in disgust with a flushed face.

Juvia however slammed her fists on the table, "Lucy-San is wrong! Gray-sama is the hottest and most amazing." Her cheeks began to heat up but she continued, "He has a sexy mystery character yet still so nice. He has the features of some dark God but he will still be able to love Juvia, a mere mortal. He will hold her in his arms and confess his attraction whilst Juvia will kiss him and then he will lead her off into the bedroom and..."

Levy and Erza plugged their ears as Juvia ranted off into her own fantasy of how Gray would be gentle yet rough with her as they made some hot love. With Lucy, the two sat dreaming their perverted thoughts whilst Levy shifted uncomfortably.

The small bluenette seemed to finally notice Erza and turned to give her a bright smile, "Can you believe them, Erza?"

"No I can't, however I admire their ability to say it so confidently-"

"I don't know about admire but they sure-"

"-Unlike people like me who keeps them dirty thoughts to themselves," Erza finished.

"Wait. So...you...?"

The older girl blushed so red it blended with her scarlet hair. "W-well-l I-I admit to finding J-j-Jellal attractive." She turned her gaze to the floor and by now Lucy and Juvia had snapped out of it to listen to their stuttering friend. Unlike Levy who felt gob smacked and betrayed that she was the only one who didn't have such horny fantasies with her celebrity crush. "I will also admit while f-fantas-s-sising I may have delved into the. Ahem. Dirtier part of my mind...the part where I hold my...k-knowledge of...BDSM." There was even a small trail of blood coming from her nose as, from what it looked like, she hallucinated the Dragon Slayers' drummer chained beneath her.

"Oh my Mavis! Bondage!?" Levy reeled back and almost fell off the bench.

"Yes Juvia! Erza is on the fangasm train with us." Lucy cheered through the obvious distress of the two friends opposite her. The comment seemed to only make them redden, Juvia however, sensed the distress and changed topic. She had to use all her will power to push Gray Fullbuster into the back of her mind.

"Did you sign us up Erza-San?" Almost like a switch the redhead's face and skin tone became neutral as she went into serious mode.

"You will be pleased to know that signing us up was a breeze, we have been placed in the second last slot, there is only one problem." She announced and showed us the form.

"What's the problem Erza-San?" Juvia asked.

"It appears we need a band name...Lucy what was it?"

"Uh...since when do we need a band name?"

The three other girls collapsed to the floor.

**_Band Log_**

**Lucy- Vocal, Songwriter and Guitarist-in-training**

_Levy- Lead Guitar_

Juvia- Bass

Erza- Drummer

**Performances: 0**

**Destinations: No where yet**

**Fans: None yet**

**~notes~**

**A band name argh! It was so obvious! Quick girls let's make a mind map right here!**

_Oh Lu-chan! This band log is a great idea for us all to write in. Here's an idea, 'Shadow Gear!'_

Juvia also wants to contribute! 'The Juvia x Gray band with love rivals!'

Ah good suggestion Juvia, but who are these love rivals? I however will have to give the best name, 'The strawberry cakes.'

**Alright guys my turn, 'Lucy in the sky with diamonds.' Ha I kid, good song though. How about how about...The KnightWalkers?**


	3. A season name

**I apologize for the shortness. However, I think the character who appears will make up for it.**

**Review please.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail**

The anticipated night had finally arrived. The Fantasia. It was a clear starry night and the annual parade had finished and was finally over, glitter and confetti littered the floor from where they were thrown. Lucy believed it was magical, the crowd had now migrated to the festival that was held on her school campus. The school council had out done themselves, '_Not surprising with someone like Erza on their team'_ she thought.

The once empty school yard was filled with rows of stands that sold games and food, there were even a few rides! Lucy grinned when she saw the stage, it was lit up and a hired band was playing lively background music. Her heart sawed at the thought of being up there in only- she checked her watch- an hour and a half. 90 minutes. Now 89 minutes. Yeah she was pretty ecstatic.

Deciding to kill the time she ran up to one of the shooting games. It was bright green and little moving targets raced back and forth, some faster than others. In front or her was a row of toy guns to shoot with. A little girl suddenly bounced up opposite her.

"Do you wanna' play miss?" She smiled, her huge cowboy hat falling in front of her eyes. She pushed her hat back up to reveal huge dark eyes and her dark green braid swung behind her.

"Yes please, how much?" Lucy smiled and started trying to find her purse.

The six year old tapped her chin in thought, "Three cookies!"

Lucy's head shot up in shock until she remembered who she was talking to. Her eyes melted into amusement.

"Asuka!" A woman, clearly resembling the girl's mother, ran in scooping up her child. "I'm very sorry dear, she tends to run off."

"It's fine your daughter was just telling me about the game, I would like to play," when the woman closed her eyes to sigh with relief Lucy shot the child a crafty wink. Asuka giggled.

"Alzack! Why don't you take Asuka around while I hold down the stall?" Alzack suddenly came from behind the booth to take his daughter after agreeing with his wife. With a thrashing wave Asuka left in her fathers arms leaving Lucy with her mother.

She had deep maroon eyes and long light green hair in a loose braid. She held a kind smile and introduced herself as Bisca, this lead Lucy do the same.

"The game costs $3.00 for three go's the goal is to shoot as many targets as you can, if you can hit the faster ones further back the better the prize." She explained motioning to the game, "want to give it a go?"

"Of course," the blonde smiled slapping the money on the counter, her free hand picking up the toy weapon.

SLAM!

A tan hand with $3.00 in smacked onto the counter beside hers, "Make that two please."

Curious brown eyes turned to the young man in a black Tartoros hoody, she instantly new she liked this man. Lucy's brown eyes trailed back to the game as Bisca explained the rules to them.

"...and the further you hit in the limit of bullets you have the better the prize!"

Lucy had her sights set on the snow dog thing hanging above her, in order to get it she had to hit the faster moving targets at the back.

_Three minutes later.._.

"I won!"

"Hate to break it to ya Blondie, but he winner is standing right in front of you".

"Shut up you Hoodrat, I obviously won! Did you not see the gun-man-ship I did on them back targets?"

"Pft. Do you even know what a Hoodrat is?"

"Point is I won!"

"Point is, you lost."

"You wanna go, boy!?"

"Oh so now you think you can-"

"Okay guys calm down it's just a game," Bisca intervened.

"So who won?" The hooded guy asked.

"Why the young Lady standing next to you, Sir.." Bisca ducked back slightly afraid of the outcome.

"What this is a complete con," Actual tears had begun to well up in his eyes.

Lucy couldn't believe it.

"A-are you crying?" Lucy struggled. Her face mutated to look as if she was sucking a lemon.

"WHAT? No way no how-wait why does your face look so weird?"

She burst out laughing, "Oh my Mavis you SO were crying HA!" Her giggles erupted like an active volcano.

The teen's face flushed red with embarrassment.

"Shaddup!"

That just made it worse.

Five minutes later the golden blonde turned to Bisca and requested the snow-dog plush as her prize. The stall owner gladly took down the prize and happily handed it over. She then wasted no time shooing them away for 'scaring off potential customers'.

Lucy had killed half an hour playing games and eating with her new hooded friend. He was actually okay. You know after she finally accepted he was walking in her general direction and not following her.

By now Lucy was holding armfuls of huge toys rightfully won by beating her companion. The boy however, carried around stacks upon stacks of food piled so high it blocked his vision. It came to a point where Lucy had to hold his arm to guide him through the crowds. They had finally broken out of the crowds and sat down eating their grub on one of the vacant picnic benches.

She didn't tell him her name since he was so dead set on not revealing his name.

"Steve?"

He snorted.

"Noah?"

He grunted.

"Gray?"

He gave a furious stare and Lucy leaned back in fear but quickly recovered. Maybe he wasn't a fan of the Dragon Slayers. She was determined to know his name to cure her boredom and kill time. The hooded teen had jokingly told her guess. A joke she had take literally.

"Cornelius?"

He laughed.

"Urgh...Haru?"

He tensed slightly and her face brightened.

"I got it!?"

However he shook his head.

She believed him, her shoulder slumped.

"But I was close right?"

He sadly shook his head.

Lucy didn't believe him. Her brain concluded she was in fact close and he was most likely named after a season.

"Aki?"

Sweat appeared on his brown and he nervously shook his head.

She knew she had him.

"Shiki?"

He shook his head.

"Oh, so it has to be..." She then saw the time. She had 30 minutes. Shit.

She abrubtly stood up startling the teen opposite her.

"I have to go!"

With that she ran off. The boy was still in a daze when she had run back to give him a quick hug from behind.

"It was nice meeting you, Natsu!"

His eyes widened. She had just rushed off into the crowds yet he still looked for her. She had guessed his name...but she hadn't figured it out...right?

**_Band Log_**

**Lucy- Vocal, Songwriter and Guitarist-in-training**

_Levy- Lead Guitar_

Juvia- Bass

Erza- Drummer

**Performances: 0**

**Destinations: No where yet**

**Fans: None yet**

**~notes~**

**It's time guys! I also made a cool friend, he's called Natsu, just like my idol.**

I didn't take Natsu for a common name.

_That's so weird Lu-Chan!_

Maybe it was _the_ Natsu-San!

**I highly doubt that Juvia, However it's performance time.**

_Oh no..._

Wait have we even got our costumes ready?

**Fuck. Well at least we have out band name now.**


	4. The KnightWalkers Perform!

**Hey there, four chapters in and they finally sing, hope you like The Pretty Reckless.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail**

**The song belongs to The Pretty Reckless (or whoever owns it(point is it's not mine)).**

**I don't mean to ask but I seriously get motivated to write by reviews. Like one review is enough steam to write half a chapter. It's weird but pretty cool.**

When the blonde arrived she was huffing and puffing like she had just run a marathon, her hands rested on her knees in an attempt to catch her breath. Her band mates didn't look impressed.

"Where have you been?" Erza demanded.

"I lost track of time," the blonde whimpered.

"You should have been paying more attention!"

The red head grunted.

"Come on now Erza," Levy reasoned. "She's here now."

Erza's eyes softened and she mumbled a sorry to Lucy.

"No Erza, I should be the one saying that."

"It doesn't matter Lucy-San."

"It does. I'm the leader who came up with this. Yet here I am. Late to our first ever gig!" A spot light appeared out of no where over the blonde as she held the back of her hand to her forehead.

The three girls sweat dropped at their dramatic friend.

Levy whacked her best friend round the head.

"Ow! Levy-Chan!"

"Lu-Chan we need you to be _you_ right now!"

"Of course, again, sorry guys."

"WE GET IT!" The three friend yelled in unison.

Lucy cowered slightly. The spotlight finally flickered off.

Levy wondered where it came from.

The live band had finished and packed up leaving the now-darkened stage to the girls. They set their equipment up and plugged all the instruments in and turned up the amps. Curious people began to crowd around, on one half there were families with anxious kids, the other half, wondering drunks.

With 15 minutes left the four band members were freshening up until reality washed over Juvia. This caused the eyeliner she was applying to make a huge detour and leave a mark across her face.

"Wait!" Juvia piped after Erza left.

"Wow Juvia," Lucy giggled, "You need an eye for that eyeliner?"

She was ignored.

"Wouldn't a band wanting to be recognized have costumes?"

Lucy groaned, "We're always forgetting something."

"Look on the bright side guys-I mean girls. The main thing is at least we have the important stuff down." Levy gave a small smile, "The band name for example."

"But we forgot that also remember?" Lucy deadpanned.

"But we have it now!"

"But still Levy-Chan, we need to have an image. It's also about presentation! Have you even seen MegaMind!?"

Levy sighed in irritation.

"Which is exactly why I have done this," Erza said, returning with a clothes rack behind her. "I have styled these costumes and I must insist that I do your hair and make-up to compliment the dresses."

With eager nods and many thanks Erza did a full make-over in under 15 minutes!

As they walked onto the stage students began to murmur,

"The student council Presitdent!?" Erza merely sat behind her drums.

"Who's the blonde?" Lucy was tying something around her mic.

"Oh my God what's that fan girl doing up there?" Juvia continued tuning her bass.

"Shrimpy McGarden? Wow this just too much." Levy was shaking, her head bowed and an embarrassed blush spread across her cheeks.

The stage was still dark but she could see a crowd of at least one hundred curious eyes. She couldn't do it. As she was about to move to throw up a cool hand landed on her shoulder.

She turned to see Juvia giving her an encouraging smile. Levy swallowed and shakily tuned her orange guitar.

"Oi, Shrimp!" She must have been the only one heard because only she turned to see the tall man standing in the front row only a metre or two in front of her.

With that she jumped back slightly.

"Ha, terrified I see. Well now you're gonna not feel like that."

He had a white hoody on which covered the top half of his face but Levy could see spiky black hair and a pierced tounge and chin.

He also had a terrible way with words.

"You're shakin'. Ya look like ya gonna pee or somin'" Levy flushed in embarrassment.

"So ya don't freeze up look at the back of the crowd, where you can't see their faces. Or just look at me."

Levy gave a small smile and a cute nod, her eyes looked more determined. Thankfully for the tall man his hood covered the red that was filling in his cheeks.

**000000000000000**

The stage finally lit up to reveal the girls all dressed and ready. They each sported and identical strapless black dress the was fitted at the torso and upon reaching the hips, bounced out to mid-thigh. They also wore matching black boots.

The only difference was the coloured waist bands.

Ezra's was scarlet like her hair.

Juvia's was deep blue, matching her eyes and bass guitar.

Levy had and orange waistband, to go with her orange guitar and headband.

Finally Lucy's was pink to match her pink boot laces, the bow that held her small side pony, and the other pink ribbon wrapped around her mic.

The crowd cheered for music and Lucy happily complied.

"We are the KnightWalkers and we hope you enjoy!"

As soon as Juvia began a bell from one of the games bells rung it surprisingly fit.

Not long after Erza began to pound the drums in a slow heavy rhythm. The crowd began to clap to it and the drunks enthusiastically pounded their feet.

Lucy opened her mouth and it was a bit raspy after eating so much spicy food with Natsu.

_Jimmy's in the back with a pocket of high_  
><em>If you listen close<em>  
><em>You can hear him cry<em>  
><em>Oh oh, heaven knows<em>  
><em>We belong way down below<em>  
><em>Sing it<em>

Levy , Juvia and Erza sung the chorus loudly.

_Oh oh, heaven knows_  
><em>We belong way down below<em>  
><em>Way down below, way down below<em>

"Alright guys when I say, you need to repeat them lines back to me!" Lucy shouted into the mic.

_Judy's in the front seat picking up trash_  
><em>Living on the dough<em>  
><em>Gotta make that cash<em>  
><em>Won't be pretty<em>  
><em>Won't be sweet<em>  
><em>She's just in here on her feet<em>

_Sing it_

_Oh oh, heaven knows_

_We belong way down below_  
><em>Go<em>

And to her amazement they sang it

_Oh oh, heaven knows_  
><em>We belong way down below<em>

Lucy continued solo

_Sing_

_Oh oh, tell her so_  
><em>We belong way down below<em>

She shot her hand into the air to motion them to sing louder, and they did. At the top of their lungs they sang,

_Oh oh, tell her so_  
><em>We belong way down below<em>  
><em>Way down below, way down below<em>  
><em>Way down below, way down below<em>

Lucy bought her hand down and belted down the mic. Levy's cue also came in and she finally joined in playing her electric guitar.

_I've had better days man_  
><em>I've seen better days<em>  
><em>I've had better ways man<em>  
><em>I've know better ways<em>

Lucy pulled her fingers up one by one,

_One, two, three and four_  
><em>The devil's knocking at your door<em>  
><em>Caught in the eye of a dead man's wife<em>  
><em>Show you life with your head up high<em>

Juvia came up next to her and they sung into the now-shared mic.

_Now you're on your knees_  
><em>With your head down low<em>  
><em>Big mental, she wear it to go<em>  
><em>Tell her it's good<em>  
><em>Tell her okay<em>

Juvia stopped.

_Don't do a God thing they say_

Without needing the cue the crowd burst into song along with Lucy and Juvia.

_Oh oh, heaven knows_  
><em>We belong way down below<em>  
><em>Oh oh, tell her so<em>  
><em>We belong way down below<em>  
><em>Way down below, way down below<em>  
><em>Way down below, way down below<em>

_I've seen better ways man_  
><em>I know better ways<em>  
><em>I've seen better days man<em>  
><em>I've had better days<em>

Levy and Juvia paused their guitars while Lucy sang solo to Erza's drums.

_Jenna's in the back with a pocket of high_  
><em>If you listen close<em>  
><em>You can hear the crying<em>

Levy and Juvia joined back in and once again Lucy's free hand shot into the air. With a cheer of enjoyment the entire crowd yelled out as loud as they could the final verse along with Lucy, Levy, Juvia and Erza.

_Oh oh, heaven knows_  
><em>We belong way down below<em>  
><em>Oh oh, tell her so<em>  
><em>We belong way down below<em>  
><em>Oh oh, heaven knows<em>  
><em>We belong way down below<em>  
><em>Oh oh, tell her so<em>  
><em>We belong way down below<em>

Lucy gradually lowered her hand and the crowd's voice lowered with it.

_Way down below, way down below_  
><em>Way down below, way down below<em>  
><em>Way down below, way down below<em>  
><em>Way down below, way down below<em>  
><em>Way down below, way down below<em>

As their voices ceased so did the drums. The only sound left was Juvia's finale which lasted 15 seconds.

There was a split silence till someone shouted,

"That was awesome!"

With that cheers erupted from the crowd. It was huge and Lucy gave a satisfied grin and waved good bye to the crowd. She also noticed Levy seemed to be looking for someone in the crowd who wasn't there,

_"Maybe she was expecting someone?"_

After the crowd had settled the girls stood behind stage in loving dog pile with poor Levy at the bottom. The girls were squealing and hyperventilating. Levy however, seemed to be dying.

They stood on the stage left to see the final band performing.

The stage had relit and standing there were four men with...hoodies?

Lucy saw the lead singer in a familiar tartorus hoody. Was it?

They all simultaneously removed their hoods and there stood,

"The Dragon Slayers?!" Everyone including the crowd yelled.

**_Band Log_**

**Lucy- Vocal, Songwriter and Guitarist-in-training**

_Levy- Lead Guitar_

Juvia- Bass

Erza- Drummer, costume designer, hair/make-up stylist

**Performances: 1**

**Destinations: Magnolia -Fantasia**

**Fans: Possibly 100+**

**~notes~**

GRAY-SAMA!

**Oh. My. Mavis. I called my idol a Hoodrat!**

For some reason I predicted this, like I said before Natsu isn't a common name.

**The signs were so obvious**

_And I'm supposedly the hopeless one..._


End file.
